I Will Remember You and I'll be Right Here Waiting
by MissLexi54
Summary: As Rachel sings I Will Remember You Puck remembers the most important girl in his life and the promise he made to her. Puck/OC


I Will Remember You and I'll Be Right Here Waiting

Glee

Puck/OC

K

Declaimer: I do not own Glee or any songs used in this story.

Summery: While listening to Rachel singing Sarah McLachlan's I Will Remember You Puck remembers the most important girl in his life.

"Okay guys and girls this weeks assignment is to sing something about Remembrance about a very special person in your life." Mr. Shue said as he wrote the assignment on the board. "Mr. Shue, if I may I already have a song I would like to use." Rachel said already getting up from her chair.

"The song I will be singing is Sarah McLachlan's I Will Remember You" Rachel said than nodded her head to Brad.

Puck's POV

As Rachel started singing I was hit with flashes of _her_.

I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

"_Hi my name is Xxxx and I'm 6. What's your name?" she said with a smile._

"_My name is Noah Puckerman but you can call me Puck and I'm 5." Puck said with a smile on his little face_

"_Puck is a silly name I'm gonna call you Noah" she said._

Remember the good times that we had?

I let them slip away from us when things got bad

How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun

Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one

"_Noah come push me on the swing" she said with a laugh._

"_Ok Xxxx." Noah laughed. He liked having a friend like her._

I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

"_Noah you know how I haven't been feeling well?" she asked as tears fell down her face._

"_Yeah. You went to the doctor yesterday. Is everything ok?" he asked as he wiped her tears with his thumb._

"_I'm sick Noah, really sick. I have leukemia" she cried._

"_It's gonna be ok. You are gonna get better. You have too." Noah said as he to cried for his best friend._

I'm so tired but I can't sleep

Standin' on the edge of something much too deep

It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word

We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard

"_I'm so tired Noah but I'm afraid to sleep incase I don't wake up again" she said with a yawn._

_Noah was screaming inside that she HAS to get better. But his screams and prayers went unheard._

But I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose

Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose

Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night

You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light

"_Noah, honey wake up" Noah's mom said._

"_Mom it's 3 in the morning what is it?" Noah asked half asleep._

"_Xxxx was taken to the hospital. She doesn't have much time left sweetie" his mom replied._

_Noah jumped out of bed pulled on a sweatshirt and ran out the door, his mom not far behind._

And I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

_When Noah arrived he grabbed her hand and held on as tight as he could without hurting her. "Please don't leave me Xxxx, please." Noah begged knowing it was no use._

"_You will always be my best friend and I will miss you Noah, but promise me that you will not let your life pass by." She said in a whisper._

"_I promise" Noah whispered back as tears fell down is 13-year-old face._

_She died at age 14 after hearing Noah's whispered promise with a smile on her face and a tear in her eye,_

And I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

Weep not for the memories

Puck didn't realize that he was until Finn asked if he was ok. "No I'm not ok. Mr. Shue I have a song." Puck said standing up. "Go ahead Puck" Mr. Shue replied.

After asking Brad if he could use the piano he started to play the familiar melody of Richard Marx's Right Here Waiting.

Oceans apart day after day

And I slowly go insane

I hear your voice on the line

But it doesn't stop the pain

If I see you next to never

How can we say forever

Wherever you go

Whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Whatever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

I took for granted, all the times

That I thought would last somehow

I hear the laughter, I taste the tears

But I can't get near you now

Oh, can't you see it baby

You've got me going crazy

Wherever you go

Whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Whatever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

I wonder how we can survive

This romance

But in the end if I'm with you

I'll take the chance

Wherever you go

Whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Whatever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

Waiting for you

"Quinn there is a reason I want the name Xxxx for our daughter. When I was 13 my best friend died from leukemia, her name was Xxxx XxXxxxx. I just wanted to be able to say 'I love you Xxxx'. If you all remember I didn't start going by Puck until I was 14. When she died I made a promise that I wouldn't let my life pass me by and I've broken that promise but I'm not going to anymore." Puck said when he finished his performance. He walked out after that.

-Time Skip 20 minutes Location Lima Cemetery-

"I'm sorry that I haven't been around much. I didn't think you would have liked what I became after you died. God I miss you so much and there is so much I have to tell you. I got my best friend's girlfriend pregnant. I just know that you would slap me silly if you were here. But if you were here I know it wouldn't have happened. She is having a little girl I want to give the baby your name but Quinn will not let me. I guess I can understand that she is that one pregnant. You know I never got the chance to tell you that I love you and ask you to be my girl. I know that I will love again but it will never be as strong as the love I have for you." Puck said sitting front of the gravestone.

"I know we are giving her up for adoption but I think the name Xxxx would be perfect. Maybe you could write a letter to her explaining how she got her name." Quinn said after sitting down next to him. "Thank you Quinn. Come on let go get something to eat." Puck said standing up. After helping Quinn stand they headed to the entrance of the cemetery looking back Puck said "I love you Beth McAllen".

Let me know what you think.

MissLexi.


End file.
